


1. On Their Knees

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU where McPhee stayed late in the first movie and the whole tablet theft was prevented, Ahkmenrah is an insecure bean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: One thing Ahkmenrah has noticed since his release is the exhibits bow down to him. It soon becomes apparent that they’re scared of him.





	1. On Their Knees

“Hey, Ahk.” Ahkmenrah smiled up at Larry as he reached down grabbed his hand, pulling the Pharaoh out of his stuffy sarcophagus.

“You do not know how grateful I am to wake to you instead of the darkness, Guardian Of Brooklyn.” Ahkmenrah smiled, brushing off his robes. “And to be released. You shall never hear the end of my gratitude.”

“I have an idea of how grateful you are, if that kiss last night was anything to go by.”

“Ah…” Ahkmenrah bit his lip. “Was that… too much?”

“Not at all.” Larry chuckled.

“I was overwhelmed with a sense of gratitude and adoration for you, Guardian Of Brooklyn. It felt necessary to express it.”

“You did a good job.” Larry smiled. “And it’s Larry.”

“Larry. Guardian Of Brooklyn.”

“Um… Sure, let’s go with that. So, um, basically, everyone’s allowed to roam free, do as they wish, just as long as no one gets hurt. The Mayans are still learning… as are the African Mammals, but as long as you don’t hurt anyone, I don’t need to keep you in your exhibit.”

“You mean, I can wonder these halls freely?”

“Yup. If you get lost, there’s, like, maps all over the walls. I’ll come check on you in a bit. I gotta check the other exhibits.”

“Alright. Thank you. Guar- Larry.” Ahkmenrah flashed a smile, which Larry returned before turning and leaving the Egyptian exhibit. Ahkmenrah looked around for a moment, unfamiliar with his tomb despite having lived in it for 54 years. He hummed to himself before reaching for his Deseret and leaving the tomb.

* * *

“What are you- Stop it! Oi!” McPhee laughed as Attila flicked his bow-tie.

“Hey, you guys okay?” Larry called from the stairs, watching the world’s most feared Hun fiddle with his Boss’s bow-tie. He couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

He and Nicky had been late to his shift the night before and McPhee had stayed on to wait for him.

McPhee was surprised when Cecil, Gus and Reginald turned up, letting themselves in with a key they’d made. He’d tried to send them away but they’d moved to attack him, scaring him into hiding in the Hun exhibit. McPhee had distracted them long enough for the tablet to work it’s magic and, well… the scream that escaped McPhee when the Huns suddenly started yelling was far from dignified.

Larry wasn’t sure what happened, but when he arrived, Attila had McPhee on his lap and was stroking his hair while the other Huns had Cecil, Gus and Reginald surrounded on the floor, the tablet safe in McPhee’s trembling hands.

When Larry returned the tablet to Ahkmenrah’s exhibit. While he was there, he took the risk and opened the tomb, feeling bad for the 54 years of darkness he’d already suffered. He’d half expected some old guy who would curse them all, but instead, he was met with the cutest boy he’d ever met.

Later that night, before they turned to wax and after Ahkmenrah had thrown himself at Larry and kissed him, Attila confessed to Larry that he was fond of McPhee, and something along the lines of ‘he is scared kitten’.

“We’re fine!” McPhee cried, but his expression said otherwise. Larry chuckled.

“Attila.” Attila stopped and looked up at Larry. “Gentle.”

Honestly, it was like working with children.

* * *

Ahkmenrah couldn’t help but feel awkward as yet another exhibit bowed down to him. He bowed back and continued to look for Larry. He wasn’t really sure where to go or what to do, so after a while, had settled on finding the night-guard and helping him. Only… as he passed exhibits, they bowed down to him.

After a while, Ahkmenrah found the main hall, where McPhee and Attila sat on the reception desk, McPhee’s bow-tie in Attila’s hands.

“No, it’s McPhee.”

“MeePhoo?”

“Uh… Okay, yeah, close enough.”

“Greetings.” Ahkmenrah bowed to them. McPhee and Attila looked up, both jumping down from the desk in shock and bowing. Ahkmenrah frowned. “Please, do not do that.”

“S-sorry.” McPhee trembled as he stood again. Attila stood closer to McPhee, ready in case the Pharaoh moved to attack. Ahkmenrah tilted his head.

“Why did you bow?” He asked.

“You’re a king, aren’t you?” McPhee asked. “You’re, um… you can curse us all with- with your tablet...”

“My tablet?” Ahkmenrah blinked, then took a step back in realization. “You are afraid of me.”

“Um…”

“Excuse me.” With a small bow, Ahkmenrah all but fled up the stairs and in the direction of his tomb, almost knocking Larry down as he passed him.

“Ahk!” Larry called after him, tossing his responsibilities aside as he turned to follow the young king. “Ahkmenrah, wait!” Ahkmenrah didn’t stop until he reached his tomb. Larry caught up a moment later, panting as he approached the young man, who was stood over his tomb. “Hey, what happened, are you okay?”

“They are all afraid of me.” Ahkmenrah muttered. Larry frowned.

“Do… they have reason to be?”

“Are you afraid also?” Ahkmenrah turned, fire in his eyes. Larry gulped.

“No.” He lied. “Not at all.” Ahkmenrah seemed to deflate, looking down at the ground in defeat. Larry sighed. “It’s just a misunderstanding. Once we clear it up, they’ll love you.”

“They will?” Ahkmenrah asked. Larry nodded.

“Come on, let’s tell them all who you really are.”

* * *

A moment later, with thanks from the Easter Island Head, Larry and Ahkmenrah stood on the top floor, overlooking all the exhibits in the main hall.

“Thanks, guys, for coming here.” Larry started. “This here is King Ahkmenrah, he wants to say a few words.”

The moment Ahkmenrah stepped forwards, everyone bowed down.

“Please do not bow to me. I understand you are afraid of me, of my tablet, but I assure you I have no ill-intentions towards any of you. I merely wish to be free from my tomb to roam the halls as you all do. I do not expect any respect, though I’d like to get to know you all. I am no more than you are, there is no reason to bow down to me.”

“Ahkmenrah isn’t going to hurt anyone.” Larry added. “He just wants to be like the rest of you.”

“Then I say welcome, Ahkmenrah!” Teddy raised his sword and smiled. Ahkmenrah smiled back.

“Howdy, Pharaoh!”

“Greeting, my Liege!”

One by one, all the exhibits began to greet Ahkmenrah, this time, without bowing down to him.


End file.
